MINNE
by reiya zuanfu
Summary: Jimin terpesona pada gadis yang ditemui nya di club malam. hingga akhirnya mereka berdua berakhir... WARN!NC 21, HARD LEMON, smut, GS, banyak CRACK PAIR. MinV / VMin uke!V
1. Chapter 1

MINNE

Cast : member bts and other

pair : MinV

slight! Hopekook, YoonJin, NamRen

GS!Uke (V, Jin, Ren, Jungkook)

WARN!

Mengandung kata makian yang tidak pantas ditiru, bahasa terlalu vulgar, NC 21, HARD LEMON, smut, GS, banyak CRACK PAIR. ceritanya GAJE banget, banyak typo berserakan macam sampah dihidupku *nangis bombay*

No like? Don't read

Happy reading!

chapter 1

Jimin duduk sendirian bersandar didepan meja sembari menyesap vodka miliknya. Dirinya kini sedang ada di bar merayakan hari jadi Hoseok dan Jungkook yang ketiga.

Dari tempatnya kini Jimin bisa melihat pasangan Yoongi dan Jin yang sedang menari sambil berciuman dilantai dansa. Juga pasangan Namjoon dan Ren yang sedang bercumbu di sofa. Abaikan pasangan Hoseok dan Jungkook yang mungkin sedang bercinta di lantai dua bar.

Hanya dirinya yang tak membawa pasangan. Jimin sudah putus dari Kyungsoo sejak dua bulan yang lalu, entahlah, dirinya lupa sudah berapa lama mereka putus. Gadis itu minta putus dengan alasan sudah tidak cocok lagi menjalin hubungan dengan Jimin yang selalu sibuk dan jarang meluangkan waktu bersama Kyungsoo.

Tapi memang seperti itu sih kenyataannya, dirinya jarang meluangkan waktu untuk kekasihnya. Jimin sih tidak masalah jika putus, toh masih ada sahabat-sahabatnya yang setia setiap saat jika dibutuhkan. Memang sih jadi sedikit berbeda, tidak ada lagi yang membangunkan tiap pagi dan memasakan makanan untuknya. Juga pelukan saat tidur dan ciuman panas tiap pagi dan malam.

Jimin tahu jika gadis itu kini sudah bahagia dengan Kai ketua club dance dari EXO university. Kenapa dirinya bisa tahu? Tentu saja dari Hoseok hyung, kan Hoseok dan Kai berteman karna sama-sama ketua club dance.

Ck, kenapa jadi memikirkan Kyungsoo sih?!

Fokus Jim!

Jimin menepuk pelan pipinya dan tertawa kecil karna efek alcohol...

atau efek ditinggal Kyungsoo? Entahlah.

...

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dirinya bosan, sangat bosan. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut bar. Hingga manik kelamnya menemukan sosok yeoja bersurai jingga sedang meminum alkohol diruangan VIP sendirian. Dirinya belum pernah melihat yeoja itu di bar ini sebelumnya.

"Siapa gadis cantik itu?" Tanya Jimin pada bartender didepannya.

"Gadis yang mana? Disini banyak gadis yang cantik." Bartender itu mengedarkan pandangan, mencari gadis mana yang dimaksud oleh pelanggan setia Infinite bar.

"Ck! Itu di ruang VIP, gadis dengan rambut orange terang." Jimin berdecak malas sebelum menunjuk seorang gadis dalam ruang VIP.

"Ohh, itu? Yang warna rambutnya sama denganmu?" Jimin mengangguk kecil membenarkan ucapan bartender yang sedang menunjuk gadis incarannya. Dan dirinya baru sadar jika warna rambut mereka berdua itu sama. Jodoh, hm?

"Namanya Taehyung, tapi orang-orang disini lebih mengenalnya dengan nama V. Pelanggan VIP di bar ini." Jimin mengangguk mendengar penjelasan bartender.

"Aku belum pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya." Kata Jimin sebelum menyesap cairan vodka dalam gelas.

"Tentu saja, dia itu jarang kesini. Biasanya sih bersama teman-temannya. Tapi tadi kulihat dia datang sendirian. Mungkin melepas penat." Bartender itu bergumam sambil mengetukan jari ke dagunya.

Jimin hanya menatap datar Sungjong—bartender sekaligus pemilik bar yang merupakan salah satu sahabatnya. Kenapa malah bicara sendiri sih? Ck orang ini tidak berubah sama sekali, batin Jimin gemas.

"Kekasihmu datang tuh." Jimin mengarahkan telunjuknya ke pintu samping meja bartender.

"Kekasihku? Siapa?" Tanya Sungjong dengan tampang polos.

"Iya pabbo. Kekasihmu. Taemin noona." Jimin menunjuk seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang yang terbalut gaun hitam seksi.

"Ah, Taeminie. Sebaiknya aku pergi. Bye Jim." Sungjong berbalik, kemudian melangkah pergi.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Sungjong berbalik lagi padanya. Mau apalagi orang ini -_-

"Ah Jim, kuberitahu ya, jika kau tertarik dengan V cepat datangi dia. Tadi ku dengar banyak yang ingin mendekatinya. Semoga sukses bung." Nasihat Sungjong, pemuda itu menepuk bahu Jimin sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Jimin sendirian. Jimin tertawa kecil saat mendengar suara Sungjong yang berubah menjadi lembut saat berhadapan dengan Taemin-kekasihnya.

Benar-benar orang itu-_-

Jimin mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis bersurai orange, siapa tadi namanya? Taehyung ya? Oh, haruskah Jimin menghampiri gadis orange itu?

Dan jawabannya adalah... Iya.

Jimin menenggak habis vodka dalam gelasnya sebelum menghampiri gadis bersurai orange itu yang kini menari dilantai dansa.

"Aishh! Si brengsek itu, dia pikir aku akan patah hati begitu melihatnya selingkuh?! Cih! Apa bagusnya si jalang itu! Bahkan dia lebih pendek dariku! Memang sih matanya bagus dan bulat tidak seperti mataku yang kecil. Aiiishh benar- benar Oh Sehun itu! Sialan!" Mulut Taehyung tak hentinya mengumpat kekasih— mantan kekasih pucatnya yang berselingkuh dengan gadis asal cina.

Hubungan mereka yang sudah berjalan setahun kandas setelah skandal perselingkuhan sehun akhirnya terbongkar. Taehyung sudah sering mendengar bahwa kekasih—ekhm mantan kekasihnya itu sering berkencan dengan gadis lain, tapi dia tak percaya jika belum melihatnya sendiri. Hingga 'keberuntungan' itu berpihak padanya. Tiga jam yang lalu Taehyung melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Oh Sehun—kekasihnya bercumbu dengan panas didalam mobil bersama wanita yang dikenalnya, yang tak lain adalah dosen baru difakultasnya.

Emosinya memuncak. Hell, kenapa harus selingkuh dengan orang tua?! Harga dirinya terasa diinjak-injak sebagai gadis populer di Bangtan university.

Dengan emosi yang meluap, Taehyung lalu menghampiri mobil Sehun, mengetuk kaca mobil Sehun dan melihat bagaimana wajah shock pemuda itu setelah ketahuan berselingkuh.

Taehyung berlaku seperti wanita pada umumnya yang diselingkuhi pacarnya, simple, yaitu mengeluarkan berbagai jenis kata makian dan umpatan yang ditujukan untuk orang yang paling dikasihinya. Serta kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sepenuh hati...

"Aku membencimu brengsek! Kita putus dan jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi!"

dan souvenir terakhir untuk sehun...

PLAK!

Tamparan sepenuh cinta untuk mantan kekasihnya sebelum meninggalkan pemuda yang pernah-atau masih dicintainya tersebut.

...

Dan kini dirinya terdampar di salah satu bar eksclusif di kawasan Gangnam untuk menumpahkan perasaannya yang kacau ditemani banyak botol vodka. Tanpa peduli pada pakaiannya yang sangat terlihat seksi dan sensual. Ia hanya menggunakan tanktop putih yang mencetak jelas bra berwarna hitam dan leather jacket sebagai luarannya serta tubuh bagian bawah dilapisi hotpants hitam juga heels berwarna merah yang membalut kaki jenjangnya.

"Membosankan." Gerutunya sebal. Taehyung beranjak dari ruangan berbentuk kubus itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit terseok karna efek mabuk menuju lantai dansa, mengabaikan pria pria yang menggodanya.

Taehyung meliukan badannya mengikuti irama musik. Tanpa peduli banyak lelaki yang memandang lapar padanya. Gadis itu mendongakan kepalanya saat melihat tubuh seseorang yang terbalut kaos putih juga leather jaket berdiri didepannya, dan menemukan seorang pria berambut jingga sama sepertinya sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya bagus. Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Park Jimin. panggil aku Jimin." bisiknya ditelinga Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung." Taehyung tersenyum kecil kearah Jimin.

Mereka berdua mulai meliukan badannya mengikuti suara musik. Entah kenapa suasana menjadi terasa panas. Jimin menempatkan kedua lengannya dipinggang ramping taehyung, sedangkan yeoja itu melingkarkan lengannya dipundak Jimin.

Bibirnya mengecup mesra tiap jengkal leher Taehyung hingga dagunya lalu menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir tipis berwarna merah menggoda milik Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya terdiam saat merasakan benda kenyal yang dingin menempel diatas bibirnya.

Jimin mulai melumat bibir tipis milik gadis bersurai orange dalam pelukannya. Merasakan bagaimana lembut, kenyal dan manisnya bibir merah milik taehyung. Jimin bersorak senang dalam hati saat gadis itu membalas ciumannya.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawah taehyung sebelum melesakan lidahnya dalam mulut gadis itu. Lidahnya dengan nakal menggoda lidah Taehyung. Jimin tersenyum ketika gadis dalam pelukannya mendesah saat lidahnya dihisap oleh Jimin.

Kedua tangan Jimin memeluk pinggang Taehyung dengan erat membuat tubuh keduanya menempel dengan sempurna. Sementara Taehyung memeluk leher Jimin. Keduanya semakin merapatkan tubuhnya.

Jimin membawa Taehyung keluar dari kerumunan dilantai dansa. Meraup tubuh gadis itu dalam rengkuhannya, Jimin membawa keluar Taehyung dari bar menuju mobilnya yang terparkir dipelataran bar. Jimin membawa mobilnya menuju keapartemen miliknya. sesampainya di basement apartemen Jimin kembali memagut bibir Taehyung dengan penuh nafsu. jimin melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Taehyung yang membuat dirinya kecanduan kemudian membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen.

...

setelah berhasil membuka pintu apartemen, Jimin langsung mendorong taehyung melalui pintu , dengan sedikit gerakan pintu ditutup dengan kakinya. jimin kembali memagut belahan bibir tipis milik taehyung. mengulum bibir itu menikmati rasa manis yang entah bagaimana tidak hilang meskipun berulang kali dicumbu. ciuman itu berubah menjadi panas saat Jimin mulai memainkan lidahnya didalam mulut Taehyung.

taehyung menggerakan tangannya untuk membuka jaket milik namja didepannya. Ditariknya kaos Jimin yang masih membalut tubuh berototnya, memperlihatkan dadanya. Mengusapkan jarinya yang lentik diatas dada bidang Jimin, Taehyung tersenyum manis saat dia melihat Jimin mendesah .

Jimin menciumnya lagi sambil cepat membuka pakaian Taehyung hingga menyisakan bra dan celana dalamnya. jimin tertegun memandang pemandangan indah didepannya ini lalu dengan cepat membuka sepatunya dan menendangnya kesamping . Tangannya mengelus rambut dan tubuh Taehyung. Jimin mengecup keningnya perlahan lalu menurunkan kecupan di hidungnya sampai berakhir di bibir Taehyung. Keduanya mulai terlibat kembali dalam pagutan liar mereka. Tangan Jimin bergerak menekan bongkahan dada Taehyung yang masih tertutup oleh bra , meremas bongkahan kenyal itu membuat Taehyung mendesah keras.

"Ahh.. sshh.."

Tangan Jimin yang lain meluncur kepaha Taehyung , merasakan lembutnya kulit dari seorang bidadari yang menggairahkan didepannya. jimin tidak dapat menahan gairah yang sudah bergemuruh, segera dibuka celananya dan dibuangnya kesamping. Tercetak jelas bentuk penisnya yang sudah mengeras keluar dari boxer nya. Dia harus melihat apa yang berada didalam bra dan celana dalam gadis didepannya. Payudara penuh Taehyung yang terbungkus dan menempel lembut pada bra nya seolah menantang Jimin untuk terus menyentuhnya. jimin kembali untuk mencium belahan dada Taehyung yang masih terbungkus rapi, mengecupnya perlahan sambil mengusap lembut punggungnya, membuat desahan merdu keluar dari celah bibir Taehyung.

Taehyung tersenyum, ia melangkah mundur dengan gerakan menggoda. dan menyunggingkan senyuman saat melihat Jimin menatapnya dengan kekaguman. Taehyung duduk di atas tempat tidur dan perlahan membuka pahanya. Dia menarik Jimin di antara kedua kakinya , dan Jimin bisa melihat di mana bentuk vagina Taehyung tecetak jelas di celana dalam yang dikenakannya. Namun ketika Jimin akan menyentuhnya, Taehyung menarik tubuh Jimin kesampingnya, dengan sedikit gerakan berputar Taehyung merubah posisinya menjadi di antara selangkangan Jimin. Ditariknya boxer Jimin dengan cepat dan membuangnya kebelakang. taehyung menatap kagum pada penis berurat didepannya.

"hmm, nice dick.. i love it.."

Tangannya membelai lembut benda yang sudah keras itu, menggodanya ringan, dan kemudian memompa dengan keras. Jimin tersentak saat ia merasa kan hangat di sekitar penisnya karena Taehyung yang menjilat di sepanjang kejantanannya.

"Ssshh,ahh taehh.."

Lidah Taehyung berputar-putar di sekitar batang kejantanannya, menggoda pembuluh darah yang mulai berdenyut. Ketika Jimin mulai terangsang kuat, Taehyung menempatkan bibir seksinya di atas ujung penis Jimin dan mulai bersemangat menghisap pre-cum yang keluar. Jimin mencengkram bahunya, mendesaknya untuk melanjutkan. Taehyung tersenyum menatapnya sebelum ia mengulum kembali penis itu di antara bibirnya, bermain-main dengan kepala penisnya. Tangan Jimin mengelus rambut Taehyung yang bergerak indah naik turun, Taehyung makin cepat menggerakan bibirnya di kejantanan Jimin.

"Hmmhh.. mmmhhh.." desah Taehyung disela hisapannya.

jimin bisa merasakan jika dirinya akan orgasme, namun dia ingin lebih dari ini, dilepaskannya dengan enggan kepala taehyung yang sedang memainkan kejantannya.

"aku ingin lebih dari ini baby..." jimin mengelus lembut bibir taehyung, lalu mulai melumat lagi bibir merah itu. jimin membalikan keadaan, kini taehyung yang berada dibawah kungkungannya. jimin membawa bibirnya menuju leher taehyung membuat banyak kissmark dileher putih yang begitu menggodanya. jimin terus membawa bibirnya menelusuri tubuh taehyung. kini tubuh taehyung benar-benar penuh dengan kissmark buatan Jimin.

jimin membuka paha Taehyung dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke pangkal paha gadis itu. jimin mengendus dan merasakan kelembutan kulitnya lalu membuat kissmark disekitar paha taehyung.

jimin bergerak kearah atas tubuh Taehyung meraih bra dan menarik kebawah. kedua tangan jimin segera memainkan kedua dada Taehyung yang terasa pas dalam genggamannya. memijatnya lembut, meremasnya dengan gemas dan memainkan nipple nya. Jimin mengarahkan mulutnya mengecup gemas nipple Taehyung yang menantang itu. Mengulumnya, menyedot, dan membiarkan lidahnya menari di nipple taehyung

"ahhh, hmmphh aahhh shhh ahhh.." , Taehyung menikmati sensasi yang dirasakannya.

jimin terus menghisap nipple Taehyung sedangkan tangannya memainkan nipple kiri Taehyung. tangan Taehyung bergerak meremas surai Jimin sensual dengan desahan yang terus mengalun dari bibirnya. jimin melepaskan nipple Taehyung dari mulutnya lalu mengecup bibir merah Taehyung.

"aahh! shhhh..."

Desahan Taehyung terjadi karena Jimin secara tiba tiba kembali mendekatkan wajahnya di tengah selangkangan Taehyung dan menghisap kecil vaginanya. Karena desakan kesenangan bergairah itu Jimin tahu ia tidak akan menahan diri lagi. Dengan lembut Jimin menarik kesamping celana dalam Taehyung hingga menunjukkan bentuk vaginanya, dibukanya bibir vaginanya hingga merekah indah sebelum akhirnya mendekat . dijilatnya vaginanya dengan lembut, lidahnya melesat di antara lipatan vaginanya sedangkan jari-jarinya membuka lebar vaginanya agar mudah dijilat. Taehyung menggeliat liar saat merasakan lidah Jimin yang bermain di daerah kewanitaannya.

"aaahhh Jimhhh ahhh shhh mmhhh…" desah Taehyung menikmati kegiatan yang dilakukan Jimin pada tubuhnya.

jimin bergerak menuju klitorisnya dan menghisapnya diselingi dengan sapuan lembut lidahnya. sensasi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan oleh Taehyung tapi yang jelas ini membuat dirinya merasa nikmat. tubuh Taehyung mulai mengejang saat lidah Jimin terus memberinya kenikmatan , bahkan pinggulnya tidak bisa tinggal diam ketika Jimin memasukan jari pertama kedalam vaginanya dan kemudian dua jari ke dalam kewanitaannya itu, Taehyung berteriak histeris. Jimin tetap mengisap klitorisnya ke dalam mulutnya dan mulai mengocok keras jarinya pada vagina Taehyung.

"Yess, ohh yess.. terusss ahh terushh, jangan berhenti. Jangan berhenti sekarang! Ohhh , co-coming! ahh Jiminhh!" racau Taehyung.

jimin merasakan kepalanya tercengkram oleh kedua paha Taehyung. Taehyung merasa ditubuhnya ada yang akan melesak keluar, dan kemudian gelombang kenikmatan menerobos melewati vaginanya. tangannya meremas surai jingga Jimin hingga berantakan.

jimin berdiri dengan lututnya, manik gelapnya kini diselimuti oleh gairah. melihat bagaimana tubuh taehyung yang polos dan berada dibawah kendalinya.

"fuck me please... Ahhh!"

tanpa menunggu lama jimin segera memasukan penisnya kedalam vagina taehyung dalam sekali sentakan. jimin bisa merasakan bagaimana miliknya yang dipijat oleh vagina Taehyung.

jimin mencium bibir Taehyung saat melihat setitik air mata menetes dari mata indah milik gadis itu. menghisap bibir Taehyung dengan lembut lalu melumatnya, Jimin memainkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Taehyung hingga gadis itu mengerang.

"apa kau siap?" tanya Jimin saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

"ndehh..."

"desahkan namaku baby.."

"ahh.. jimhhh ahh"

Jimin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya. memompa kejantannya didalam vagina Taehyung hingga gadis itu mendesah. Jimin terus menggerakan pinggulnya diatas tubuh taehyung dengan bibir yang terus menghisap nipple Taehyung.

erangan terdengar jelas diruangan itu. peluh membanjiri tubuh kedua manusia yang sedang mengejar kenikmatannya.

jimin terus menggerakan pinggulnya dengan cepat. semua kenikmatan ini membuat dirinya buta. jimin sesekali melumat bibir taehyung yang tanpa henti mengeluarkan desahannya yang merdu sambil terus mempercepat tempo gerakannya.

Taehyung menyukai cara Jimin menyetubuhi dirinya. kenikmatan yang dia rasakan begitu dalam seakan melesak keluar meletupkan hasratnya selama ini.

"ahh! ak-aku..ahh! Jiminahhh...!" dan taehyung meneriakan nama Jimin saat dirinya orgasme.

Jimin bisa merasakan bagaimana kejantanannya yang dicengkram oleh vagina Taehyung. Jimin tidak bisa menahannya lagi hingga akhirnya ia menyemburkan spermanya di vagina Taehyung. jimin melepaskan kontak tubuh mereka sebelum mengecup bibir Taehyung dengan lembut.

jimin menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuhnya dan Taehyung yang terlelap dipelukannya.

"jaljjayo..." Jimin mengecup kening Taehyung lalu ikut terlelap.

.

.

.

Ting tong!

"Eunghh..." Taehyung meregangkan badannya yang terasa pegal. Kelopak matanya terasa berat, dirinya masih sangat mengantuk. Gadis bersurai orange itu mengeratkan selimut yang membalut tubuhnya.

Ting tong!

Taehyung berdecak sebal. Duduk diatas tempat tidur kemudian berdiri memungut pakaiannya yang tergeletak dilantai dan memakai pakaiannya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dengan mata yang terbuka separuh.

Cklek!

"Pagi-Eh?! Taehyungie?!"

Jeritan tertahan didepannya membuat Taehyung membuka kelopak matanya.

"Eoh, kookie. Ada apa? Tumben sepagi ini sudah berkunjung?" Tanya Taehyung pada gadis didepannya yang tak lain adalah teman satu club vokal yang merangkap menjadi sahabatnya. Taehyung mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Baby, kenapa berdiri diluar hm? Pintunya sudah terbuka kok." Hoseok yang baru sampai di apartemen karna dirinya harus memarkirkan mobil, jadi dirinya menyuruh Jungkook naik duluan,

"I-itu oppa..." Jungkook bingung sendiri ingin berkata apa. Heol! Sejak kapan Taehyung kenal Jimin. Dan kenapa pakaiannya? Ya ampun, sebenarnya apa yang sudah mereka lakukan? Batin Jungkook. Mata bulat Jungkook mematai Taehyung dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Bagaimana tubuh Taehyung yang langsing hanya terbalut kaos putih kebesaran yang sudah pasti itu milik Jimin. Juga lehernya yang penuh kissmark. Dan apa itu dipahanya juga ada kissmark?! Jimin itu benar-benar! Ck!

"Loh Jim sejak kapan rambutmu jadi panjang?" Tanya Hoseok yang belum paham dengan masalah yang terjadi. Sejak kapan rambut orange Jimin jadi sepanjang itu?

Taehyung mendongakan kepalanya, keningnya berkerut dalam. Siapa itu Jim?

"Loh?! Bukankah dia sahabatmu baby." Tanya Hoseok yang dibalas anggukan dari Jungkook.

"Taehyungie sedang apa disini?" Tanya jungkook.

"Aku? Inikan apartemenku kookie. Pertanyaanmu aneh."

"Tapi ini apartemen milik teman Hoseok oppa."

"Huhh? Be-benarkah?" Taehyung berseru panik yang dibalas anggukan oleh pasangan didepannya. Manik caramelnya menelusuri setiap sudut apartemen. Semuanya berbeda. Mulai dari furniture hingga walpaper dinding. Kemana sofa hitam favoritnya. Ini dimana?!

Ceklek!

Tiga orang itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok namja yang hanya berbalut celana ripped jeans hitam, hingga memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang kekar dan juga leher serta pundaknya yang penuh bekas gigitan juga ...kissmark? Taehyung sampai tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat melihat bercak merah itu yang memenuhi leher dan pundak kokoh pemuda asing itu.

Jangan lupakan abs sempurna di abdomennya. dan apa itu diperutnya... tatto? TA-TATTO?!

(bayangin tatto Jimin waktu perfom MAMA 2014)

Glup!

Taehyung menelan ludahnya melihat pemuda seksi yang berada tak jauh darinya.

"Si-siapa kau?" Tanyanya gugup.

"Kenapa kau sudah bangun?" Jimin mengabaikan pertanyaan Taehyung dan berjalan mendekat kearah gadis itu yang hanya berbalut kaos putih kebesaran yang menutupi separuh pahanya. Itu kaos miliknya.

"Oh Jungkook, Hoseok hyung. Sejak kapan kalian berada disitu?"

"Sejak tadi. Dan jelaskan bagaimana bisa Taehyung ada diapartemenmu Jim? Ya Tuhan"

"Tenanglah baby." Hoseok mengelus punggung Jungkook bermaksud menenangkan pacarnya.

"Panggil aku oppa, Jungkook-ah."

"Tidak sudi." balasnya ketus.

Taehyung merasa sangat pusing sekarang, mendengar perdebatan Jungkook dan lelaki asing disampingnya serta penampilannya yang- oh GOD!

Taehyung beranjak meninggalkan ketiga orang yang sedang berdebat didepan pintu, menuju pintu putih dimana lelaki asing tadi keluar.

BRAK!

"Hufft, sebaiknya kalian berdua masuk. Akan kujelaskan didalam." jimin menghela napasnya sebelum mempersilakan kedua tamunya masuk kedalam apartemennya.

...

"Jelaskan sekarang Jim, kenapa sahabat Jungkook ada diapartemenmu?"

"Kami bertemu di Bar, semalam. Dan sahabat? Aku baru tau kau bersahabat dengannya Jeon. Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu dekat dengannya." Jimin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar penjalasan Hoseok, sejak kapan mereka bersahabat? bahkan Jimin bersumpah tidak pernah mendengar Jungkook menyebut nama V atau kim Taehyung.

"Tentu saja Jim, Taehyungie itu jurusan act and modeling sedangkan aku jurusan fashion. Kami bertemu saat Taehyungie menjadi modelku dan juga kami itu teman satu club vokal.Dan dia itu kekasih sehun. Kau dengar? N." Jungkook memberi penekanan pada nama Sehun.

"Siapa itu Sehun?" Tanya Jimin dengan tampang polos. Hoseok yang mendengar ucapan Jimin hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya ampun Jim, Sehun, Oh Sehun wakil ketua club dance EXO university sahabat dari Kim Kai. Oh, apa perlu aku ingatkan siapa Kim Kai? Dia ketua club dance EXO university sekaligus kekasih dari Kyungsoo mantan kekasihmu." Jelas Hoseok.

"Oh. Memangnya kenapa? itu bukan masalah besar untukku."

mengabaikan ucapan hoseok, Pemuda bersurai orange itu beranjak menuju kamar meninggalkan pasangan hopekook diruang tamu yang hanya bisa jawdrop mendengar ucapan Jimin yang kelewat santai.

"Aishh bocah ini!" teriak hoseok kesal.

"Sabar oppa." Jungkook menarik Hoseok dalam pelukannya dan mengelus surai karamel kekasihnya( bayangin model rambut Hoseok di mv danger) sedangkan sosok yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum lebar karna Jungkooknya yang membenamkan kepalanya tepat ditempat favoritnya yaitu dua gundukan kenyal milik Jungkook. mungkin pacarnya lupa jika mereka duduk berjauhan tapi Hoseok bersyukur karna rasa kesalnya pada Jimin dia jadi mendapatkan surga.

...

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?!" Taehyung mengusak rambutnya kasar. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan semua hal yang terjadi membuatnya kebingungan. terbangun ditempat asing dengan pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya dan yang paling parah adalah kepergok oleh temannya, Jeon Jungkook.

Ceklek!

"Kau tidak mandi?"

Taehyung mengalihkan pandangannya hingga manik coklatnya menangkap sosok pemuda yang ditemuinya tadi.

"Siapa kau? Dan apa yang kau lakukan padaku?"

"Kau tak mengingatnya?"

"Mwo?"

"Semalam. Di bar. Kau benar-benar tak mengingatnya?"

"Bar? Semalam?" Taehyung mulai mencerna ucapan namja didepannya dan beberapa potongan memory tentang kejadian semalam langsung berputar diotaknya.

"OH SHIT!" Taehyung mengumpat. Sebelum memungut pakaiannya yang berserakan dilantai dan beranjak menuju salah satu pintu dikamar itu, kamar mandi. Dari mana gadis ini tahu jika itu kamar mandi? I don't know, maybe feeling?

...

"Kau mau pulang?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku mau berlama-lama ditempat asing dengan pemuda yang tak ku kenal?"

"Dengan pakaian seperti itu?"

"I-iya."

"Tidak tidak. Pakai ini, setidaknya untuk menutupi lehermu." jimin menyodorkan sebuah syal tipis berwarna abu kepada Taehyung yang diambil gadis itu meskipun bibirnya masih menggerutu.

"Kalau begitu ku antar."

"Tidak perlu." Taehyung segera beranjak keluar kamar. Mengabaikan Jimin yang mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Hyung, Jungie, aku keluar sebentar."pamitnya pada sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan diatas sofa nya.

Tanpa peduli pada penolakan Taehyung, Jimin menarik lengan gadis itu keluar apartemen.

...

Dan disinilah Taehyung, terperangkap didalam mobil berdua dengan orang asing. dosa apa dirinya bisa melakukan one night stand dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya. ini semua gara-gara perselingkuhan yang dilakukan oleh mantannya. sungguh dirinya benar-benar kesal dengan semua yang sudah terjadi.

"Jimin, Park Jimin. Itu namaku."

"Aku tak peduli." balasnya acuh.

"Tapi aku peduli." jimin menghentikan mobilnya didepan gedung apartemen mewah.

"Sebaiknya kau melupakan yang semalam. Anggap saja kita tak pernah melakukannya." taehyung menatap datar ke arah Jimin.

Blam!

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan seseorang yang menarik perhatianku? Kim Taehyung..." Jimin memandang sendu Taehyung yang memasuki gedung apartemen.

.

.

.

TBC...? or END

ceritanya aneh yaa? *fake smile* saya ga tau itu pantes buat dibaca atau engga, otak saya terlalu penuh sama imajinasi liar yang tak berkembang, hahaha

Plakk# ketahuan deh kalo yadong :"v

ps: untuk ff yang lain saya usahain buat cepet update, dan kalo ff ini dapet respon bagus kemungkinan bakalan saya lanjutin. akhir kata—

annyeong *kibarin kolor nya Yoongi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Taehyung menutup pintu apartemennya dengan pelan. Tubuhnya bersandar pada daun pintu dengan mata terpejam erat.

Gadis cantik itu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu bercat hitam dengan ukiran nama 'taetae kim'.

Taehyung merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Kepalanya terasa ingin meledak, selain karna efek mabuk juga karna kejadian semalam.

"Aku... Akan baik-baik saja..."

Sepasang manik itu tertutup kelopak mata dengan bulu mata lentik. Setetes air mata menetes dari sudut mata gadis berambut orange itu.

Tak lama kemudian Taehyung jatuh tertidur.

.

.

.

Jimin memakirkan mobilnya di basement. Pemuda itu dengan segera keluar mobil lalu berlari menuju lift.

"semoga aku tidak terlambat."

Jimin memacu kakinya dengan cepat menuju apartemennya. Diotaknya kini hanya ada satu kalimat sugesti 'aku harus cepat!'.

Dengan tergesa pemuda itu menekan passcode apartemennya dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang tengah. Pemandangan nista langsung tersaji didepan matanya, dua orang yang sedang berciuman dengan posisi si yeoja yang berada di bawah kungkungan si namja.

"yakk! Jangan bercinta di sofa ku!"

Brugh

Hoseok terjengkang saat mendengar teriakan jimin.

"Oppa!"

Dan Jungkook yang memekik kaget karna pacarnya terjatuh.

"sialan kau Jim." Umpat Hoseok setelah bangun dari jatuhnya

"itu salahmu sendiri hyung."

"salah apanya? Aku hanya mencium pacarku." Kata Hoseok membela diri. Faktanya memang begitu 'kok, Hoseok hanya ingin mencium Jungkook kalau nanti sampai lebih dari itu ya itu bonus untuknya.

"dan berakhir dengan kalian yang bercinta diapartemenku begitu?" Jimin melotot kearah pasangan didepannya.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan Jimin sedangkan Jungkook sudah merona parah.

"kau hanya iri karna kau jomblo!" Balas Jungkook.

Sialan! Ucapan Jungkook itu polos tapi menohok hati. Jimin jadi ingin menjitak kepala Jungkook tapi tidak berani karena ada Hoseok yang ada malah kepalanya yang benjol.

.

.

.

Taehyung meregangkan badannya. Semalam tidurnya sangat nyenyak entah karna apa. Taehyung menggelung rambut panjang orange nya sebelum beranjak dari kasur.

Tubuh yang hanya memakai kemeja putih dan celana dalam merah itu melangkah dengan santainya keluar kamar. Taehyung sudah biasa berpakaian seperti itu di apartemen. Lagipula hanya dirinya yang tinggal disisni dan juga tidak ada yang tahu password partemennya kecuali orang tuanya.

"Apa kau berpenampilan seperti itu jika didalam apartemen?"

"Omo! Mama, sejak kapan ada disini?" Taehyung hampir terjatuh saat mendengar suara mama nya. Dirinya kaget sendiri karena kedatangan mama nya yang mendadak.

Nyonya Kim memandang putrinya dengan pandangan iritasi. Anak nya ini benar-benar, bagaimana bisa seorang gadis memakai pakain seperti itu saat tidur.

"sejak air liurmu menetes bocah." kata Nyonya Kim. wanita itu beranjak dari sofa lalu melangkahkan kakinya yang di balut high heels merah menuju dapur.

"aish mama aku sudah besar, kenapa terus memanggilku bocah?!" Taehyung menghentakan kakinya saat mendengar ucapan mama nya. gadis itu mengikuti langkah mama nya.

"karna sampai kapan pun kau itu tetap bocah dimataku." kata Nyonya Kim cuek. wanita berumur empat puluhan itu mulai mengeluarkan berbagai macam kotak yang ada didalam paper bag.

"ya, ya, ya terserah mama sajalah."Taehyung memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar ucapan mama nya. "tapi tumben sekali mama datang, biasanya mama menelpon dan menyuruhkku pulang ke rumah."

Biasanya mama Taehyung tidak datang keapartemen tapi menyuruh Taehyung untuk pulang kerumah. Menurut mama nya terlalu ribet jika harus bolak balik ke apartemen putrinya lebih baik menyuruh anaknya itu untuk pulang jadi dirinya bisa hemat energi.

"ah itu, sebenarnya mama dan appa akan berangkat ke London nanti malam. Dan akan tinggal disana selama sebulan jadi mama menyempatkan untuk bertemu dengan anakku satu satunya." Kata nyonya Kim dengan senyum lebar.

"ah arraseo mama."

"jja, mandilah setelahnya sarapan. Mama membawa banyak makanan dari rumah."

"nde mama, chuu" Taehyung mencium pipi sang mama sebelum beranjak menuju kamar.

...

Seminggu berlalu sejak kejadian Taehyung yang terbangun di apartemen milik namja asing yang pernah tidur dengannya—sial, Taehyung malas mengakui perbuatannya. Hidupnya berjalan normal tanpa gangguan dari pria asing itu maupun dari Sehun.

Siang ini Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai dikoridor kampus menuju ke fakultasnya. Hari ini jadwal kuliahnya tidak terlalu padat jadi dirinya bisa sedikit bersantai dan bersenang-senang.

Tapi semua rencananya hancur seketika saat melihat mobil lamborghini berwarna putih terpakir dipelataran kampus. Taehyung ingin sekali mengutuk jika perlu menonjok wajah pemilik mobil putih, yang kini sedang bersandar disisi mobil dengan tampang sok kerennya. Mau apalagi sih pemuda itu, menyusahkan saja, ck! Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya menahan kesal sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya dan berjalan melewati namja itu.

"Hey baby tunggu. Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu,oke?"Sehun—namja itu berlari kearah Taehyung sebelum menggenggam lengan gadis yang masih dicintainya memaksa gadis itu berhenti berjalan. Sehun kemudian berdiri didepan Taehyung yang terlihat sangat cantik hari ini.

"Apalagi mau mu?" kata Taehyung datar, gadis itu menyentak tangan Sehun yang menggenggam lengannya. Manik coklatnya menatap datar namja didepannya.

"Kau salah paham baby, sungguh yang kau lihat kemarin malam itu salah paham. Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan wanita itu." Sehun mencoba meraih lengan Taehyung yang langsung ditepis oleh gadis itu.

"kau pikir aku gadis tolol yang tidak tahu apa-apa?! Apa dengan berciuman panas itu tidak melakukan apapun?! Jika aku tidak melihatnya apa kau akan bercinta dengan wanita itu?! Ck, jangan konyol Oh Sehun." Taehyung memutar bola matanya mendengar penjelasan Sehun yang menurutnya konyol.

"Ta-tapi baby, sungguh, maafkan aku oke? Aku tahu, aku salah dan aku menyesal telah melakukan itu. Please, kembali pada ku baby."

"apa kepalamu terbentur hingga kau amnesia? Kita sudah PUTUS, dan jangan memanggilku BABY lagi! Kau dengar itu!" Kata Taehyung dengan menekankan beberapa kata dalam kalimatnya. Taehyung menatap Sehun dengan pandangan datar. Memangnya dia pikir semudah itu memaafkan orang yang sudah berhianat. Taehyung mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi melewati pemuda bersurai coklat itu. Mood nya menjadi turun setelah berbicara dengan pemuda albino itu.

"Aku tidak peduli baby! Kau pasti kembali jadi milikku! Kau dengar itu Oh Taehyung!"

Taehyung yang mendengar teriakan sehun, hanya mengertakan giginya. Orang ini benar-benar menguji kesabarannya. Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum membalikan tubuh kemudian mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah Sehun.

"Dalam mimpimu, babbo! Dan jangan seenaknya mengganti margaku!" Teriak Taehyung tak kalah kerasnya. Hingga mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian.

Taehyung melanjutkan langkahnya, mengabaikan tatapan takjub(?) Dari mahasiswa lain. Meninggalkan Sehun yang jawdrop ditempatnya setelah diteriaki Taehyung.

"Woow, itu baru Taehyungku." Bisik seorang namja dari pinggir lapangan saat melihat tingkah Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

Jimin mengetukan jarinya dimeja dirinya bosan. Ia menopangkan dagu dengan sebelah tangan dan memandang lekat-lekat pada gumpalan awan yang menari dilangit biru. Seminggu sudah berlalu semenjak kejadian dirinya meniduri Taehyung dan sampai sekarang dirinya belum bertemu dengan gadis itu hingga membuatnya rindu setengah mati.

Jimin menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari kemudian meraih tas nya lalu beranjak keluar meninggalkan kelas. Namja bermata sipit itu memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sedang bermain basket dilapangan. Pemuda itu memilih duduk dibangku setelah menyapa beberapa temannya dan menolak tawaran bermain basket.

Pemuda bersurai orange itu mengedarkan pandangannya menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang terlihat berbincang dengan seorang pemuda. Jimin tidak bisa mengalihkan panddangannya dari gadis itu, bibirnya mengulas senyum saat melihat ekspresi jengah dari gadisnya—oh, tak apa kan jika dirinya mengklaim gadis itu? Toh sesebentar lagi pasti gadis itu menjadi miliknya. Jimin yakin itu.

Saat gadis itu berjalan semakin memasuki area kampus dirinya bisa mendengar teriakan dari pemuda yang tadi berbincang dengan gadisnya. Dan Jimin hanya bisa jawdrop saat gadisnya balik memaki pada pemuda itu.

"Woow, itu baru Taehyungku." Bisiknya saat melihat tingkah Taehyung yang terlihat menggemaskan dimatanya.

.

.

.

.

Jimin menyuap kimbab kedalam mulutnya. Dirinya sedang berada di cafetaria kampus bersama para sahabatnya. Mereka jarang berkumpul dikampus karna jadwal yang berbeda. Tentu saja, karna mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Yoongi dan Namjoon jurusan musik, Hoseok jurusan dance, seokjin jurusan bisnis, Ren dan Jungkook jurusan Fashion, serta dirinya Jurusan Kedokteran.

Awalnya Jimin mengenal Hoseok saat Senior high school karena dikenalkan Jungkook dan ternyata mereka berdua masuk club yang sama, dance. Hoseok, Namjoon, dan Yoongi seangkatan dan teman satu grub jadi Jimin ikut mengenal mereka berdua dari Hoseok. Waktu itu Yoongi sudah pacaran dengan Jin, sedangkan Jungkook itu sepupu Jin ,kalau Ren itu sahabat Jungkook dan Jimin.

Jimin menatap jengah kelakuan para sahabatnya. Yoongi yang sedang menyuapi Jin karna gadis itu sedang sibuk dengan essay nya. Pasangan Hopekook yang saling berbisik kemudian tertawa bahagia(Tapi dimata jimin mereka berdua seperti mentertawakan dirinya). Juga Namjoon yang sedang disuapi Ren karna lengannya di perban hingga siku(tangan Namjoon cedera karna saat bermain basket). Kenapa semua kompak bermesraan didepannya sih?! Jimin hanya bisa menggerutu didalam hati karna tidak mungkin dirinya berbicara langsung didepan mereka, yang ada malah dirinya habis di tertawakan.

"Hey Jim, kau akan ikut chyper minggu depan?" Tanya Namjoon yang sedari tadi sibuk menerima suapan dari Ren.

"Kalian akan perfom lagi hyung?" Tanya Jimin yang dibalas anggukan dari ketiga hyung nya.

"Hm, ada battle dance juga dari semua universitas. Dari EXO, SM, pledis, YG, JYP dan yang lain." Terang Yoongi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seokjin. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu masih saja sibuk menyuapi atau menganggumi kecantikan pacarnya? Entahlah, hanya Yoongi dan Tuhan yang tahu.

"Dimana hyung?"

"Tempat biasa. Infinite bar."kata Hoseok, tangan nya sibuk menyumpit kimbap.

"Tu-tunggu, Yoongi oppa bilang pledis university?!" teriak Jungkook.

"Nde Kookie." balas Yoongi cuek. Yoongi lebih memilih memperhatikan Seokjin yang tengah serius mengerjakan essay daripada menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook yang pasti akan berujung dengan merajuknya gadis kelinci itu.

"Berarti akan ada sepupumu itu?! Jihoon, mantan kekasih Hopie oppa?!"teriak Jungkook, lagi. Mata gadis itu semakin besar saat melotot kerah pacarnya yang asik menyuap kimbap.

Tuh 'kan? Prediksi Yoongi tidak pernah meleset jika itu menyangkut sepupu kekasihnya.

Semua orang dimeja itu tahu Jungkook sangat mencintai seorang Jung Hoseok dan sangat sensitif jika ada yang membicarakan mantan pacar Hoseok. Mereka semua adalah saksi bagaimana Jungkook yang berusaha mendapatkan seorang Jung Hoseok. Gadis itu bahkan melakukan berbagai cara dari hal kecil sampai yang luar biasa konyol hanya untuk menarik perhatian Jung Hoseok padahal banyak yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya. Tapi mata Jungkook seakan buta karna hanya melihat Hoseok saja dimatanya. Dan Jungkook itu over protektif dan super cemburuan jika Hoseok dekat dengan gadis lain apalagi jika menyangkut Woozi alias Lee Jihoon mantan pacar Hoseok sekaligus sepupu Min Yoongi.

"Nde. Tentu saja Kookie kan dia dari pledis."jelas Hoseok acuh.

"Jinjja! Oppa! Apa kau senang bertemu lagi dengannya hah?!" Jungkook mengacungkan garpu yang ada ditangannya tepat didepan wajah Hoseok.

"Ti-tidak. Bukan begitu baby bunny. Aku biasa saja kok." Hoseok menelan ludahnya gugup saat melihat garpu tepat didepan wajahnya. Hoseok takut saja jika garpu itu menusuk matanya. Tapi yang lebih penting adalah menenangkan Jungkook sebelum menang—

"Hopie oppa bohong! Hiks hiks huweeee~ eomma~"

—ngis.

Gagal sudah! Hidupnya sekarang berada di ujung Jurang kematian.

Semua mata dimeja itu menatap tajam kearah Hoseok, membuat yang ditatap hanya bisa bergidik ngeri apalagi karna tatapan Seokjin yang terasa seperti mengulitinya.

'tenangkan dia atau ku bunuh kau, Jung Hoseok.' mungkin seperti itu arti tatapan Seokjin. Setelah memberikan tatapan tajamnya gadis itu melanjutkan essay nya yang banyak itu, mengabaikan tatapan kagum yang diberikan Yoongi—pacarnya.

"Hiks hiks"

Hoseok menelan ludahnya susah payah, tatapan Seokjin itu seperti terompet kematian yang siap mengantar nyawanya menuju neraka.

"Baby bunny my sweety ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan chagy." kata Hoseok yang panik saat melihat pacar kelincinya terlihat menyedihkan dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya juga hidungnya yang merah. Jungkookie ku sangat imuuutttt! Aku jadi ingin menciumnya! ah tidak tidak! aku harus menahannya atau aku akan mati! tapi dia terlalu imut untuk diabaikan! Batin hoseok berfanboy ria.

"Sungguh baby bunny, aku hanya mencintaimu chagi."kata Hoseok meyakinkan Jungkook yang masih menangis.

"Jinjja?!" tanya Jungkook, Gadis kelinci itu menatap Hoseok dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Nde chagiya. My lovely bunny."

"Kalau begitu aku ingin es krim lima cup oppa." kata Jungkook dengan riang.

Cepat sekali mood bocah ini berubah. Jimin menatap datar pasangan Hopekook, sekali bocah tetaplah bocah. -_-

"Satu saja ya chagi?"

"Aku maunya lima." Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya saat mendengar penawaran Hoseok.

"Ta-tapi baby..."

"Kalau begitu aku akan minta pada mama Jung saja." Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ck, baiklah kau menang. Kalau begitu dua atau tidak sama sekali. Ingat kata mama sayang, kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak makan es krim." Hoseok mengusap pipi Jungkook yang basah lalu mencubit kecil pipi tembam pacarnya.

"Arraseo, gomawo oppa. Cupp"teriak Jungkook dengan riangnya kemudian mengecup bibir pacarnya.

"Kenapa Jungkook jadi super cengeng dan super manja sih? Tidak seperti biasanya." bisik Jimin pada Ren.

"Mungkin sedang PMS. Entahlah" Ren mengedikan bahunya acuh sebelum lanjut menyuapi Namjoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore hari yang cerah dengan semilir angin yang menerbangkan beberapa daun yang berguguran.

Kim Taehyung sedang berjalan dengan santai dikoridor kampus. Kelasnya sudah berakhir sepuluh menit yang lalu dan dirinya ingin segera sampai di apartemen kemudian berendam air hangat setelahnya bergelung dengan selimut sampai pagi. Gadis cantik itu melangkah dengan anggun, sesekali tersenyum membalas sapaan dari beberapa mahasiswa yang menyapanya.

Taehyung melirik jam tangan berwarna coklat dipergelangan tangan kanannya. baru jam empat, masih ada waktu sebentar untuk mampir ke mini market.

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya saat manik coklatnya menangkap sosok namja yang sedang bersandar di tembok dengan kedua tangan di saku celana. gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju namja itu lalu berhenti tepat didepan si namja.

namja itu tersenyum lebar saat melihat gadis yang sedari tadi ditunggunya kini sudah berdiri tepat didepannya. sebenarnya ia berniat menghampiri Taehyung dikelas tapi dirinya kapok gara-gara di goda oleh gadis-gadis centil dari kelas sebelah.

"Hai baby lion, how are you, are you okay hm?" namja itu tersenyum lembut pada Taehyung yang dibalas senyum manis oleh Taehyung.

"Oh Luhan oppa, nan gwenchana. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini oppa?"

"Ey jangan bohong. Aku kemari untuk bertemu denganmu baby. Apa kau ada masalah dengan sehun? Akhir-akhir ini bocah itu lebih sering mengurung dirinya dikamar. " tanya Luhan.

"Kau kan bisa berkunjung ke apartemenku oppa. Jinjja? Orang sepertinya bisa bersikap seperti itu?" Taehyung menatap tidak percaya kearah Luhan. mana mungkin seorang Oh sehun seperti itu. rasanya sangat mustahil sekali.

"serius, sehun tidak mau keluar kamar. setiap ditanya bocah itu hanya diam." kata Luhan dengan wajah serius. "Aku sibuk kau tahu jadi tidak bisa berkunjung." Lanjut pemuda bermata rusa itu.

"Sibuk tapi berkeliaran dikampus orang."Cibir taehyung yang dibalas tawa kecil oleh Luhan.

"Kami putus seminggu yang lalu."

"Jinjja?!" pekik Luhan dengan tidak manly nya. Luhan tidak menyangka Sehun dan Taehyung bisa putus juga, padahal hubungan mereka itu mesra sekali sampai membuat dirinya iri setengah mati.

"Nde oppa. Dia selingkuh. Adikmu itu selingkuh. Dasar menyebalkan." Taehyung mempoutkan bibirnya. rasanya menyebalkan jika mengingat perselingkuhan Sehun.

"Ck bocah itu, berani-beraninya membuat uri baby lion terluka."

"Sudahlah oppa, lagi pula aku sudah melupakan semuanya." taehyung menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Arraseo. Semoga kau mendapat orang yang lebih baik dari adikku itu. Atau kau berpacaran denganku saja. Bagaimana?" Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Taehyung.

sedangkan Taehyung ingin muntah mendengar ucapan Luhan.

"Tidak sudi aku berpacaran dengan rusa playboy sepertimu,oppa." kata Taehyung ketus.

"Aishh mulut bocah ini masih sama tajamnya. Sepertinya efek terlalu lama berpacaran dengan albino itu mulutmu jadi tajam." Luhan menggeleng prihatin mendengar jawaban Taehyung. sepertinya memang benar Sehun membawa pengaruh negatif pada bibir Taehyung.

"Hehehehe, mian oppa. Kau tahu kan aku sayang padamu. Kau kakak ku yang paling baik." Taehyung tersenyum manis hingga kedua matanya menghilang. untuk sesaat Luhan terpesona pada senyuman Taehyung.

"Nde nae dongsaeng. Kalau begitu oppa pergi dulu ne. Bye." Luhan mengusak rambut Taehyung lalu beranjak menginggalkan gadis itu. Luhan melambaikan tangannya dengan gaya sok cool dimata Taehyung. sepertinya sindrom narsis Luhan oppa kambuh, pikir Taehyung.

"Bye oppa." Taehyung melambaikan tangannya dengan riang dan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Taehyung membalikan badannya. Ekspresinya yang cerah berubah menjadi mendung.

"aku jadi tidak mood pergi belanja. sebaiknya aku langsung pulang saja lah."

.

.

.

saat sudah berada didepan gedung kampus, Taehyung dikagetkan dengan adanya motor yang berhenti secara mendadak didepannya. Gadis itu masih mematung ditempatnya karna efek kaget. orang asing itu mematikan mesin motornya lalu melepaskan Helm yang melindungi kepalanya. namja bersurai abu-abu itu tersenyum pada Taehyung.

"Ka— Kau sedang apa disini?" Tanya Taehyung. Dirinya bingung dengan kehadiran sosok yang tidak ia duga. Setelah tiga tahun menghilang lalu muncul tiba-tiba dengan penampilan yang sangat berbeda tapi aura bad boy nya masih saja ada. namja itu...mantan pacarnya.

.

.

.

TBC...

hayolooh sapa tuh mantannya Taehyung. ada yang bisa nebak?

belum ada moment MinV di chapter ini. dan jangan minta MinV buat yadongan terus ya, kasian ntar V hamil nanti ga jadi model lagian emphi nya belom lulus kuliah.

Behind The Scene***

"Serius aku harus meminum vodka?" Tanya jimin pada kru.

"tentu saja tidak. Jika kau mabuk yang ada kau malah memperkosa taehyung secara langsung."

"hahaha kenapa berbicara seperti itu..."Tawa canggung keluar dari bibir tebal jimin, pemuda bersurai orange itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"ayo mulai syuting!" Teriak kru.

Dari tempatnya kini jimin bisa melihat pasangan Yoongi dan Jin yang sedang menari sambil berciuman dilantai dansa. Juga pasangan Namjoon dan Ren yang sedang bercumbu di sofa. Abaikan pasangan Hoseok dan Jungkook yang mungkin sedang bercinta di lantai dua bar.

"sumpah aku tidak kuat melihat Namjoon hyung dan Yoongi hyung!" Jimin berlari keluar ruangan.

"yak! Mau kemana kau jimin-ssi! Itu kan hanya akting..."Teriak salah satu kru pada Jimin yang berlari.

"baiklah aku siap!" setelah menenangkan diri selama satu jam ditoilet akhirnya Jimin kembali ke tempat syuting.

"berjanjilah kau tidak akan kabur lagi jimin-ssi."

"nde!"

"okay! Semua bersiap ditempat kalian!" Kata produser.

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dirinya bosan, sangat bosan. Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya kesetiap sudut bar. Hingga manik kelamnya menemukan sosok yeoja bersurai jingga sedang meminum alkohol diruangan VIP sendirian. Dirinya belum pernah melihat yeoja itu di bar ini sebelumnya.

"siapa gadis cantik i—tu pffhh hahaha... Taehyung-ah kau benar-benar seperti perempuan!" Jimin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"cut! Cut! Yak! Itu tidak ada di skrip!" Teriak produser murka.

"maafkan aku...hahahaha... Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti...hahaha"

"serius, apa aku harus menjadi perempuan di fanfic ini?" Tanya taehyung dengan muka nelangsa.

"tentu saja. Kau kan cantik kalau jadi perempuan lagi pula kau ini pemeran utama wanitanya."

"tapi aku malu dan risih jika memakai ini" Taehyung menjambak rambut panjangnya.

"yak! Kau merusak tatanan rambutmu."

Setelah menengkan perasaannya dipojokan meja Taehyung akhirnya menerima kenyataan jika dirinya menjadi pemeran utama wanita.

"sekarang giliranmu."

"arraseo.." Dengan lesu Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat syuting.

"aishh! Si brengsek itu, dia pikir aku akan patah hati begitu melihatnya selingkuh?! Cih! Apa bagusnya si jalang itu! Bahkan dia lebih pendek dariku! Memang sih matanya bagus dan bulat tidak seperti mataku yang kecil. Aiiishh benar- benar oh sehun itu! Sialan!" mulut taehyung tak hentinya mengumpat kekasih— mantan kekasih pucatnya yang berselingkuh dengan gadis asal cina.

"taehyung-ah kau benar-benar seperti wanita!" Teriak Jimin dari sudut ruangan.

hening sesaat...

"aku tidak mau syuting lagi! Huweee~" Taehyung pundung dipojokan.

Setelah ditenangkan dengan berbagai rayuan akhirnya Taehyung mau melanjutkan syuting lagi.

Taehyung meliukan badannya mengikuti irama musik. Tanpa peduli banyak lelaki yang memandang lapar padanya. Gadis itu mendongakan kepalanya saat melihat tubuh seseorang yang terbalut kaos putih juga leather jaket berdiri didepannya, dan menemukan seorang pria berambut jingga sama sepertinya sedang tersenyum kearahnya. Wajahnya tampan dan tubuhnya bagus. Taehyung tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Park Jimin. Panggil aku Jimin." Bisik Jimin ditelinga Taehyung.

"Kim Taehyung." Taehyung tersenyum kecil kearah Jimin.

"Tae, kau benar-benar seperti wanita sungguhan pfffttt hahaha..." Jimin tertawa terpingkal pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya.

"PD-nim! Aku tidak mau syuting lagi! Huweeee~"

"Park Jimin!"teriak PD-nim murka. PD-nim berlari mengejar Jimin sambil mengacungkan samurai.

"huwaaaa ampuuuuunnnnnn!"

"baiklah semua ayo lanjutkan syutingnya!"

"pd-nim, apakah aku harus melakukan adegan seks dengan Jimin?" tanya Taehyung dengan muka polos.

"tentu saja! Eh maksudku itu hanya akting hehehe..."

'padahal aku ingin sekali mereka melakukan adegan seks betulan...' batin PD-nim

Setelah melakukan syuting untuk adegan seks yang memakan waktu sangat lama dan penuh tekanan karna Jimin yang terbawa nafsu.

Syuting pun dilanjutkan lagi.

Cklek!

"pagi-eh?! Taehyungie?!"

Jeritan tertahan didepannya membuat Taehyung membuka kelopak matanya.

"eoh, kookie. Kau juga jadi perempuan?"Tanya Taehyung pada Jungkook yang ternyata rambutnya juga panjang dan memakai dress.

"ne. Padahal aku ingin jadi namja di fanfict ini." Jungkook mempoutkan bibirnya.

"nasib kita sama! Huweee~~" Taehyung segera menghambur kepelukan Jungkook.

"benar sekali! Huweee~" dan Jungkook yang balik memeluk Taehyung.

"ini tidak ada di skrip woyy!" Pd-nim menggigit skrip yang ada ditangan.

"loh?! Bukankah dia sahabatmu baby." tanya Hoseok yang dibalas anggukan dari Jungkook.

"Tae kau pffftt hahahaha" dan Hoseok tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat penampilan Taehyung.

"cut! Cut!" Teriak PD-nim murka.

"si-siapa kau?" tanyaTtaehyung gugup.

"kenapa kau sudah bangun?" Jimin mengabaikan pertanyaan Taehyung dan berjalan mendekat kearah gadis itu yang hanya berbalut kaos putih kebesaran yang menutupi separuh pahanya. Itu kaos miliknya.

"wah Tae kau terlihat seksi dengan pakaian itu. Coba kalau setiap hari kau memakainya di dorm pasti kau akan terus kelihatan seksi." Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda Taehyung.

Taehyung hanya menundukan kepalanya dengan wajah merona parah. dan pasangan HopeKook yang sedang muntah virtual mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"PD-nim dialog itu tidak ada di skrip."

"cut woyy! Park Jimin jangan menggoda Taehyung! Dan berbicaralah sesuai dengan yang tertulis di skrip!"

"Jelaskan sekarang Jim, kenapa sahabat Jungkook ada diapartemenmu?"

"Kami bertemu di Bar, semalam. Dan sahabat? Aku baru tau kau bersahabat dengannya Jeon. Tapi aku tak pernah melihatmu dekat dengannya." Jimin mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar penjalasan Hoseok, sejak kapan mereka bersahabat? bahkan Jimin bersumpah tidak pernah mendengar Jungkook menyebut nama V atau kim Taehyung.

"Tentu saja Jim, Taehyungie itu jurusan act and modeling sedangkan aku jurusan fashion. Kami bertemu saat Taehyungie menjadi modelku dan juga kami itu teman satu club vokal.Dan dia itu kekasih sehun. Kau dengar? N." Jungkook memberi penekanan pada nama Sehun.

"APA?! SEHUN?! KIM TAEHYUNG ITU PACARKU! BUKAN PACAR SEHUN!"

"ini hanya dialog Park Jimin!"

"tapi PD-nim aku tidak terima jika ada yang bilang Taehyung itu pacar orang lain. dia itu milikku!" kata Jimin dengan aura membunuh.

Taehyung sedang duduk di kursi penumpang dengan Jimin yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

"Jimin, Park Jimin. Itu namaku."

"Aku tak peduli." balas Taehyung acuh.

"Tapi aku peduli." Jimin menghentikan mobilnya didepan gedung apartemen mewah.

"karna kau akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku" Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Taehyung yang merona parah.

"aku sudah lelah mengingatkan Park Jimin."

brugh

syuting berakhir dengan penuh drama dan PD-nim yang pingsan karna tidak sanggup menahan gejolak amarahnya.

END for Behind The Scene***

kalo kalian malas baca Behind The scene nya bisa di skip kok. lagipula saya Cuma iseng bikin behind the scene nya hahaha.

Gomawo yang udah review dan mianhae karna belum bisa bales review kalian. Tapi aku selalu baca reviewnya kalian 'kok.

Akhir kata...

Annyeong^^

Rei


End file.
